Whatever You Ask For
by the pain of loss
Summary: sequel to Saiyan secret. the chapters are confusing. deal with it. trunks and 17. im just going to rate M because i dont really know what will happen. you guys are basically writing the fic.
1. Chapter 1

i will be creating a sequel to Saiyan Secret. but here's the thing. each chapter will be different. you will give me ideas for how you want the sequel to go with. t & 17 get married, go on dates, eat mangoes, etc. but it will only be one chapter. all of your ideas that you give me will probably happen unless they are basically the same as another idea. so start sending me ideas so that i can get started.


	2. how do we explain?

Chapter 1: How do we explain?

Hi you guys, what's up? So I didn't receive a name but I did get an awesome prompt for the start of Whatever You Want. So thank you guest. This is for you. Thank you for this prompt and I hope it will be to your liking.

TRUNKS P.O.V.

"Care to explain this thought in more detail?"

I could practically feel the suppressed anger rolling off of 18's body as we sat in the living room of her and Krillin's house. Little Marron was playing with some dolls in the other room. I could hear her soft singing. It was soothing in this situation.

A few weeks ago, Damascus and I made our escape from my dad and he is still trying to find us. 18 heard too and let us be until we wanted to see her. Damascus has decided we need to go on a date instead fucking all the time. I don't mind either way, plus it would be nice to go out with each other in public. However, 18 also heard about that.

Now we are being interrogated before we can really do anything. Well, I'm the one being interrogated; Damascus is just forcing me to sit on him while he plays with my hair. I think he is using me for a shield if she decides she wants to blow us up. I gulped nervously.

"Well, you see, Damascus and I, um, wanted to be together-"

"He did you and you decided you loved your rapist."

Insert cringe here.

"Well sort of. I mean in my time, he was already pursuing me and I was starting to feel something for him, so-"

"Now you want this one to be your replacement for the other one."

I attempted to move towards her in my panic but Krillin stepped in.

"I think Trunks is trying to say that he is more open-minded because of what happened in his time."

Thank you Kami for Krillin! 18 looked at him softly before returning her hard gaze toward me. I don't think she believed what her husband said. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I want you to know that I love Damascus and I really hope you don't mind if we go on a date as a romantic couple."

She remained silent for a moment.

"I don't really see you in love with my brother. I think you just like the intercourse and his affection for you is a bonus. I don't want you hurting my brother by using him and that's final."

I looked down in shame. It's true that I let myself be swept away in passion and memories but I really cared for him. I just didn't know how I could convince her. Damascus squeezed me tightly.

"I love him. That's all I can say."

We sat in complete silence. Even Marron seemed to stop singing in that moment. Krillin started to say something but was cut off.

"Look, we can go on a date if we want to, Natasha. I love Trunks and he loves me and that's all that matters so stop making him feel bad and get over it."

I looked around at Damascus in shock. He finally said something. Sometimes I really love this guy. He surprised me again when he grabbed my chin and kissed me softly, his eyes burning with love. I blushed at how open we were and embarrassed because he was turning me on.

*Click click click* "YES!"

We turned toward 18 as we both jumped. Krillin was being squeezed within an inch of his life by a super excited 18.

"I finally got to see yaoi up close! YES!"

"WHAT?!"

"Natasha, let go! I can't breathe!"

She looked at the man in her arms and let go of him quickly. He held his chest and panted heavily. We stared at her in shock. I blushed even more and Damascus paused before laughing a little.

"That's right; you're a yaoi fan girl. I forgot."

I looked at him evilly. He flinched at the fire surrounding my eyes.

"Your sister is into yaoi and you forgot?!"

I yelled at him for some time saying things like," YOU BASTARD!" and "YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY SEX FOR A MONTH!"

A hand grabbed my shirt from behind and pulled me right in front of 18.

"You will not say S-E-X in front of Marron, you will not cuss in front of Marron, and you will have intercourse with him every day and send me pictures of it or you are going to wake up without the ability to move. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled creepily.

"Good. Now you two go on your date and you better make it graphic because I will be following you around while taking pictures."

She tossed me to Damascus who caught me and ran out the door into the sky with me. I watched 18 trailing behind us with a camera. Crapbaskets.

Alright, I hope you guys will enjoy this. I made 18 so creepy but that's ok. So I feel like 18's real name would be Natasha. Yup, it's not Japanese but who cares! Anyway, thank you again for giving me this prompt and I hope it's what you wanted. Send me some more guys, I ended Saiyan Secret a while ago and only one person has sent me anything. Bye!


End file.
